The Kiss Day
by Wolfpelt
Summary: The kiss? I'd thought you'd forgotten.' The requested sequel to 'The Sick Day'. Yet another Zutara oneshot.


**So… A sequel was requested by a couple people, and I kinda wanted to do one, so…well, voila! XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Katara waterbends some water from the stream into a cup and gives it to me. I take a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid, then look up at her. She's beautiful, the way she can go about doing everything all the time and still look graceful. As I swallow the rest of the water, I hand the cup back to her and she effortlessly waterbends the water in again. I study her hand motions, as Uncle had shown me that waterbending could influence how one firebends. However, I am distracted by her swaying hair, which, at one point, comes close to hitting me in the side of the face. I don't mind, though. In fact, I would rather enjoy it if I could feel it.

Katara turns around and hands the cup to me, an odd expression on her face. "Zuko," she says, "were you watching me again?"

I shrug and take a sip of the water. "I was watching you waterbend," I reply. "Uncle taught me that-"

"Zuko, you've told me this before," she sighs, "You told me the _last_ fifteen times I asked you if you were watching me. You'd think you'd have gotten the move down by now, wouldn't you?"

I shrug again. "Waterbending's hard to learn when you're a firebender."

Katara nods and sits down. "I told Aang the same thing not long ago, except I was comparing earthbending to airbending."

"They complete each other," I murmur softly, "just like water and fire."

"What?" she asks me, leaning closer. Suddenly, she loses her balance and falls on top of me- or, actually, on top of my chest, making me accidentally drop the cup on her. "Drat!" she exclaims. "Now _I'll_ get sick, too."

I shake my head and reach out a hand to help her out "No, you won't. I'm feeling a little better, now," I tell her. Katara grabs my hands and yanks herself up. "Sorry about spilling the water on you," I apologize. "It was an accident."

"No problem," she assures me, waterbending it out of her clothing. "It really was _my_ fault." She looks up at me and smiles. "So you're feeling better, huh?"

"Yeah," I say, stretching and starting to sit up, "I bet I could fight the Fire Nation today and win!" She covers her mouth and giggles a bit, so I continue, "Bring 'em on! What's that? You want me to fight Azula? C'mon, give me someone harder to fight!" I feel stupid, as my hands are in the form of fists, and I'm punching the air wildly, but Katara's laughing, and I don't want her to stop.

"Stop." She stifles another giggle and gently pushes one of my fists down to my side. "How about you walk around camp to begin with. _Then_, once you're feeling well enough to do so, you can fight some firebenders." I reach out my hand and she pulls me up.

"Is Azula outside?" I ask her jokingly. "Can I fight her?"

Katara narrows her eyes at me and once again tells me to stop, but there's a smile on her face, so I can't take her too seriously. I grin. "Fine," I say.

Katara pulls me outside the tent by the hands, and I wince as the sunlight pierces my eyes, which have been deprived from the light for about three days. Katara laughs and teases me, saying, "I thought firebenders were supposed to _like_ the Sun."

"Yeah. When it's not _blinding_ them," I reply bitterly. Katara reaches for her parka, which is lying by my tent, and drapes it over my head.

"Better now?" she asks me.

"Actually, yeah," I answer, fixing it so only the hood is on my head and the rest is hanging by my back. She smiles at me, and my golden eyes meet her blue ones. Suddenly, I remember back to a conversation that occurred in my tent several days ago. "Katara," I begin nervously.

"Yes, Zuko?" she asks, watching me patiently.

"Well," I say, scratching the back of my neck. _Who knew parkas could be this hot?_ "You told me something a few days ago."

She raises an eyebrow. "What'd I tell you?" she asks me, obviously confused.

"You…you told me that-"

I'm interrupted by Aang, who comes running into camp suddenly. "Katara!" he calls. "Katara, I need some water!"

Katara turns around and looks at Aang urgently. "What for?"

Aang bites his lip nervously and says, "I was showing Toph how to do an air scooter, and I kinda lost control and crashed into Toph. I just need some water."

"Is Toph okay?" Katara asks worriedly.

"Oh, yes," Aang says. "See, the water is for me, so I can keep running away from Toph, who, for some odd reason, has suddenly decided that it would be fun to kill me."

"Twinkletoes!" comes a voice from not far off. "Where are you? I can hear your voice!"

Aang looks at Katara pleadingly. "_Please_, Katara!"

Katara sighs, "Fine. But I can't say I blame her."

"Thank you!" Aang says as Katara hands her pouch of water to him. He dashes off, and as he does so, calls over his shoulder, "By the way, you've got a _great_ fashion sense, Zuko!"

I grit my teeth, but say nothing. Katara places her hand on her head and shakes it sadly. "He was showing a _blind earthbender_ how to _airbend,_" she says skeptically. "Sometimes I really do wonder if he's the 'wise' Avatar everyone expects him to be."

I shrug. "Maybe he'll surprise us sometime."

"_Maybe_," is her only response. "So, anyway, what were you talking to me about?"

"Well," I say awkwardly, "you promised me that-"

Once again, I am interrupted. This time by Sokka. "Ow! Ow!" I can hear him yell as he runs into camp with a swarm of bees flying after him. Katara sees the sight and immediately raises a wave from the stream.

"Sokka, duck!" she calls as she splashes the bees. Sokka, of course, doesn't duck, but the bees fly away angrily.

Sokka squeezes the water out of his shirt and mumbles a quick thank you before ducking his head and shuffling, embarrassed, out of camp. I raise an eyebrow and Katara shakes her head once again.

"Are we the only _normal_ people here?" she asks, moaning.

"Yes, but," I say, hating the constant changes in the subject I kept bringing up, "as I wanted to say earlier, a few days ago, you promised me that you would, once I was better-"

Yet once again, I am interrupted. Why exactly am I surprised? I don't know, but I probably should have been suspecting it.

Toph comes stumbling through the bushes. "Where's Twinkletoes?" she demands.

"He started running alongside the stream, to your left, not too long ago," Katara replies. "I don't know where he is now, though."

"Thanks," is all Toph says before taking off along the stream.

"So," Katara says, turning back to me once Toph is gone, "what did you want to say?"

By now, I am so frustrated with all the interruptions that I don't hesitate to tell her, as I am afraid that another interruption will come before I get the chance to finish. "You promised me that you'd kiss me."

She cocks her head to the side. "Huh?"

"A few days ago, you promised me that, once I was better, you would kiss m-"

I never get to finish, as Katara grabs the collar of my shirt, pulls me forward, and presses her lips up against mine. We probably look really stupid right now, locked in a kiss, me with a parka too small for me hanging off my head, her pulling me down to her height, my eyes wide open in shock. I don't mind, though, and I soon find that my eyes have closed, and I relax and enjoy the sudden tranquility that seems to have come to surround us.

Finally, Katara pulls away a little and a huge smile grows across her face. "That kiss? I thought you'd forgotten." She pulls a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "But I'm glad you didn't."

I smile too, too shocked to say anything. But there _is_ one thing I _can_ do. Before Katara can walk away, I grab her arm and pull her near. "Zuko-" she starts to say, startled, but before she can finish, I press my lips up against hers just the way she did to me. Katara relaxes considerably, and soon we both just stand there, eyes closed, lips locked. Neither of us stirs. Neither of us wants to ruin this perfect moment.

**So… I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


End file.
